Brandy Harrington: Return Home
by rdzreborn2k5
Summary: This Brandy and Mr Whiskers Fanfic Story is about how Brandy Harrington finding a study mate and is able to return home after being stuck in the jungle for the pass two years.
1. CHAPTER 1 Part 1  Brandy meets Kliff

Brandy Harrington: Return Home

CHAPTER 1 Part 1: Brandy meets Kliff

It's has been two in a half years since Brandy and Mr. Whiskers stuck in the Amazon Rain forest. Brandy Harrington who now has long hair is out gowned her original outfit she normally wears and now has on a Grey mini Jacket that goes with a Pink Tank top, Black belt, Navy Blue Gloves, Red Skirt and a pair of White Stockings with Purple boots on.

Right now while Whiskers is running around somewhere with an Otter named Ed in the meantime she was taking a nap when she woke up to the sounds of crashing somewhere in the other side of the Amazon Rain forest. She got up and went over to see who it is as Brandy looked down and see that it's a Mini Jet Plane as it hatch opens up Brandy sees 3 dogs coming out of the Jet. one of him Labrador Retriever named Kliff Kliffton, His Cousin Arlene Kliffton and her boyfriend Saburo Doberman

"Looks like the Engine got busted when Arlene landed here" Saburo said

"Arlene this area is no place to land a jet plane, How are you gonna get your pilot licenses with a busted Jet Plane" Kliff said

"I'm sorry but I did told you that we're almost out of fuel" Arlene said

"Look how about we fine something to refuel this jet while your Cousin repair the damages to the engines" Saburo said

"Fine" Kliff said as he grabs his tool box from out of the cockpit. After the two walked off Kliff began working on repairing the Jet engine. And then Brandy jump down from a Hill she was standing on as approached Kliff

"E-excuse me can I ask for you something?" said Brandy went Kliff got up from the doily

"I didn't know that there's another Dog around here who are you?" Kliff said

"I'm Brandy Harrington of the Florida Harringtons" Brandy said

"Mine is Kliff Kliffton of the New York Klifftons" Kliff said

"That would explain the New York accent?" Brandy said to herself "Anyway what brings you here from New York City?" Brandy asked

"My cousin asked to teach her how to pilot a Arwing but she didn't told me that the tanks is out of fuel she just now telling me that" Kliff said

"Hmmmmm So where is your Cousin now?" Brandy asked

"She and her boyfriend said they are see if they can get something to refuel the tanks while I stay here and fix the engine. Anyway how long you been here?" Kliff said

"To tell you the truth I did got struck here by choice. Two years ago I was on my way to a star 5 spa when some Rabbit-" Just then Kliff held his right hand and stop her from there

"You're gonna blame some rabbit aren't you?" Kliff said

"Actually it wasn't-" Brandy started to get cold feet

"From the way you're saying it seems that you both brought this all on ourselves" Kliff said

"How could I brought all of upon myself?" Brandy said

"Maybe if you didn't bother to pay this rabbit any attention you wouldn't got yourself stuck here with the past two years." Kliff said

Just then Brandy started crying as she drop to her knees "What did I do now?" Kliff said

"You didn't have to be mean!" Brandy said as tear fell down her eyes

"Stop that before someone think I insulted you" Kliff when Arlene came and taps his shoulders

"Kliff what did you say to her?" Arlene said

"Or better yet how did she end up here I thought they we're the only ones who crash landed here" Saburo said

"Her name is Brandy Harrington of the Florida Harringtons she been here for two years" Kliff said

"Two year did she ever try to contact her family in Florida?" Arlene said

"A couple of times but they all failed" Brandy said

"She mention that she was heading to some star 5 spa but she met some Rabbit in a Jump suit and the two ended up here since" Kliff said

"In speaking off a Rabbit you mean that one who is with some Otter" Saburo said as he spots Whiskers and Ed

"Hey Brandy who are these guys?" Whiskers said

"This Manhattan jerk here is called Kliff Kliffton of the New York Klifftons and that's his Cousin Arlene" Brandy said

"Un-oh I think you and Brandy got off on a bad start Cousin" Arlene said

"Shut it" Kliff said

"Just what did you say to Brandy you Jerk?" just then Kliff kicks Whiskers in the face sending him 20 yards away from the area

"No one asked you to fucking coming in between that" Kliff said

"Hey you didn't have to do that." Brandy said to Kliff

"But isn't he the reason you been stuck her for the pass two years? I bet your mom and dad won't as nice to him as you are if learn what happine" Saburo said

"To tell you 3 the truth my mom and dad doesn't even know that I'm not home. Both of my mother and Father are apart of a international/interplanetary anti-terrorist assault team called the Blue Guard since they were my age." Brandy said

"So both of your parents are apart of the same Unit as my Father and Uncle" Kliff said

"And neither of your parents know that you're struck here?" Arlene said

"Both of my Parents are on Corneria for the past two years before they left mom told me to stay home" Brandy said

"But you forbid your mother and ended getting struck here and you blame it all on that rabbit? It seems to me that you brought this on yourself" Saburo said

"It seems that your owe that Rabbit an explanation and an apology" Kliff said

"That's if Mr. Whiskers is still alive after that kick you give him" Ed said

"He's not dead I didn't put that much Ki into that Kick" Kliff said

To be Continue


	2. CHAPTER 1 Part 2  Brandy in love

CHAPTER 1 Part 2: Kliff's offer to Brandy

Later that day Brandy lead Kliff, his cousin Arlene and her boyfriend Saburo to the Tree here they found Mr. Whiskers knocked out cold with a bloody noise and were Kliff kicked him a boot print on his face

"Ewwwww what kind of Labrador Retriever kick someone that hard they would be leaving a imprint of their boot in the person's face?" Brandy said

"I learn lot of Mix Martial Arts and Hakkyokuseiken that's how" Kliff said

"So you and the Rabbit been living here?" Arlene asked

"Yes this is it" Brandy said

"What about that Rabbit should we try to wake him up after all you do have some explaining to do like how your mother forbid you from going on that plane to the spa while she and your father was away but you did it anyway and you been pining the blame on him since you got your ass stuck here. So tell us why would you live in the same Tree how if the guy who cause you to be stuck here?" said Saburo

"May be he felt guilty and wanted to help her get back home" Arlene said

"Oh my head I feel like I got hit by a train" Mr. Whiskers said

"Actually my Cousin Kliff kicked you 20 yards from where we crash landed" Arlene said

And then Mr. Whisker step back away from Kliff "You keep away from me, you tried to kill me" Mr. Whiskers said as he ran off

"Should Brandy even bother?, he thinks I tried to kill him" Kliff said

"He'll come around anyway Kliff may I have a word with you" Brandy said as Kliff followed her into the Tree house

"Why she wants to talk to him about?" Arlene said

"Looks like the Rabbit is not the only one who has a Guilt trip, anyway I should get back working on the Arwing so we can get back to the airport to refuel the tanks" Saburo said

"Hey since we should at least help Brandy get back her family in Florida" Arlene said

Now inside the Tree House Brandy sat down on her bed and asked Kliff to sit next to her

"Before you say anything if it about how I been mean to you and how I kicked the rabbit like a football I'll tell him I'm sorry that's if he see him again" Kliff said when Brandy took her index finger and held it up

"No, it's not that" Brandy said

"Then what?' Kliff asked

"After all that happine to her these pass two years I kinda miss my older brother and for once my little sister I bet the been worry about me. Knowing Milla she must have snitched on me to mom since she's the one who saw me leave home." Brandy said

"Look if you want to get home I heard my cousin saying that we should help you get back home to your family once the Arwing is fixed" Kliff said

"You would do that for me?" Brandy said

"Hey it's the least we can do" Kliff said

"I don't know what I say" Brandy then places her hand next to Kliff's as look at right straight in the eyes

"Hey what's this all of a sudden?" Kliff asked

"I don't know I started to have this warm feeling inside" next Brandy threw herself onto Kliff and he lay on the bed with Brandy on top of him

"I wanted to give you my thanks" said Brandy as she sit back up while still on top of Kliff.

"I don't need any Reward" Kliff said as Brandy Kisses him "I don't know why but i'm starting to like you" Brandy said

later on after Kliff help Brandy get her things and Belongs packed up Saburo loaded board the Arwing

"Damn just how many stuff she has with her? I just hope that the Arwing can hold until we reach the Airport to refuel" Saburo said

"Brandy maybe you wanna say goodbye to your friends you made since you came here" Kliff said

"So this is goodbye then will we ever see you again Brandy" Lola Boa asked

"It's all depend on my mother's mood, If it's a good one which I wouldn't get my hope up on I'll introduce you to my Brother and sister" Brandy said

"Okay everyone I'm gonna take a picture of everyone Brandy knew so she have something to remember you by" Arlene said as she takes out her Cell Phone

"Do I have to?" Gaspar asked

"Yes!" Said everyone in the Jungle

After Arlene took the Picture of everyone Brandy waved goodbye and got onto the Arwing

"Wait a sec where's Whiskers?" Brandy asked

"Is he still pissed at me for that kick I did on him?" Kliff said

"Saburo you and Kliff should look for him after all he was stuck here also" Arlene said

An hour later Kliff and Saburo see Ed who is stand near the entrance of a Cave

"Ed is that Rabbit is inside the Cave?" Kliff said

"Don't come anywhere closer you beast!" Whiskers yelled

"Don't tell he's still sore over that kick Kliff did on him?" Saburo asked Ed

"I guess so" Ed said

"Look I'm not here to start up anything I offered Brandy a lift home to Florida and she took, If you wish to finally leave here -" Just then a stone was thrown right Kliff's face

Now on Board the Arwing flying over the Jungle "So He refuse to listen to you?" Brandy said

"After your Rabbit sidekick threw that Stone which nearly missing Kliff's face he quote "Fine then don't say anything if you don't see Brandy anywhere" after Kliff head back I wrote a note and give to Ed, I hope he can Read" Saburo said

"If I ever see that jumpsuit wearing Rabbit again his feet are gonna be on someone's Key chain" Kliff said

"You made be afraid of you what do you expect." Arlene said

"He's the one who Threw a rock at me" Kliff said

"Maybe you two should restrain from talking about the Rabbit until after take Brandy home" Saburo said

To be Continue


	3. CHAPTER 1 Part 3  Brandy's Mother

CHAPTER 1 Part 3: Brandy's mother

It's been two hours and Kliff along with Brandy, Saburo and Kliff's cousin Arlene made a pit stop at a air port in Los Angles C.A. While Kliff and Saburo refuel the tank Arlene and Brandy waited for them inside a starbucks store.

"Why so down on the dumps Brandy you're about hours away from return to your family in Florida." Arlene said

"It's Whiskers he's still back there maybe I should have talked to him" Brandy said

"Well Saburo did left him a note it's he's lucky he'll fine his own way back to the States" Arlene said

Meanwhile back in the Amazon Rainforest Gaspar has been at work remodeling the Tree house Brandy and Mr Whiskers once stayed in when another Arwing makes a landing as the cockpit opens up everyone sees a adult female spaniel wearing a Black Tanktop, Black Pants, A Blue Vest and she has a Eyepatch over her Left Eye 

"Who are you coming into my Rainforest" said Gaspar when the Female Spaniel looked right at Gaspar, As his two monkey henchmen stood in fornt of Gaspar they get slammed into the Trees hard.

"Mom was that nessasry?" said Male spaniel mixed

"What Beast like Strength who are you Miss" Gaspar asked

"I'm Lieutenant Cladida Harrington" Cladida said

"Harrington? You're Reated to Brandy Harrington?" Gaspar said

"I'm her mother and this her older brother Brandon, On my way coming home I was told that my daughter have been seen with some Rabbit. Do know anything about that?" Cladida said

"Who would have guess that Brandy's mother would be what the call a M.I.L.F, Anyway Mrs. Harrington you and your son may want to take a seat as I tell you happine between your daughter and a Certain rabbit

An hour later after been told by Gaspar Gladida got up and started to crack her knuckles "Okay where did that rabbit gone off too?" Cladida asked

"Last I hear Whiskers was hiding inside a cave to your right" said Gaspar

"Brandon wait by the Arwing I'll gonna have a talk with that Rabbit" said Cladida as she walked off

"I was too busy on the Phone with my fiance back home, just what did you told my mother?" Brandon said as he give Gaspar Suspicious look on his face

"Nothing that would make you, Brandy's big brother get a Suspicious look towards me" Gaspar

Just then everyone in the Rainforest Whiskers get Torpedo right into the Treehouse

"Hey I was gonna turn that Treehosue into a Consno!" Gaspar yelled

"Wh-Who was crazy lady with teh eye patch?" Whiskers said as Cladida walked into the tree house and picked Whiskers by his ears

"Mom trying to clam down" Brandon said

"All right Rabbit just what where trying to do with my Daughter you preverted rabbit?" Cladida said

"Daughter? what daughter?" Whiskers said

"Wait Mrs. Harrington you may want to read this note" Lola Boa hand Cladida the note left by Saburo

Dear Whiskers or to whoever by concerin

If it's Whiskers and he's able to read this as for anyone eise by the time you read Brandy is no longer here my girlfriend's Cousin Kliff Kliffton offered Brandy a chance to return back to Flordia.

TO WHISKERS: Kliff and I was gonna tell you but after that incident when you got kick 20 yards away and later threw a Rock at Kliff. He got pissed and leave you here. I hope for your sake you'll fine your own way back home.

Sign

Saburo Doberman

"Wait this woman is Brandy's mother and she's not here anymore" Whiskers said

"That's right and this young man is Brandon, Brandy's older brother" Lola said

"So Glen's son ran into her and took her home then." Cladida said

"So all is forgiven?" Whiskers said

"You're not off the hook Rabbit if you did anything with my daughter I know a people to could use a Lucky Rabbit's foot" Cladida said


End file.
